Nice To Meet You
by ShadowCaster2001
Summary: The celebrity life is full of ups and downs but in this world, the people surrounding the celebrities are put in just as much limelight
1. Chapter 1

**An***

 **Hello and welcome to my K/DA story, firstly I'm going to explain an element of the universe I'll be writing in, while some writers prefer going all-out fantasy and others explaining away fantasy elements with technology I am going to mix the two. You will see what I mean soon, also HUGE shout out to xNekorux for being a MASSIVE inspiration.**

 **I will warn you that this is a massive undertaking for me as I struggle with third-person writing and writing established characters but for my readers, I'll try.**

 **Enjoy ;p**

* * *

"Wasn't that exciting?!" came the accented voice of K/DA's lead dancer, Kai'Sa. They were fresh off the heels of their first interview as a pop group with PopRox and to say the two newbies to the industry where excited was an understatement. Kai'Sa and Akali were practically glowing throughout the interview. They took most of the questions in stride except for the moment where Akali became a sputtering mess at being called the groups ' _Edge_ ', a fact Evelyn abused on the way home to keep her a constant shade of red. The trip back to the K/DA house was spent discussing the interview, so naturally, the group was slightly exhausted.

"Hey Kai, what's for dinner?" The mentioned dancers face fell at the question presented by their group leader. She awkwardly rubbed her nape while trying to explain herself with a downturned look.

"Would you believe me if I said I haven't thought of anything to make yet." the dancer smiled awkwardly as her bandmates stared at her with deadpan looks. The four women stood silently trying to work out how they were going to solve their predicament.

"Wait!-" came the dancer's voice "- I know we don't usually do this but why don't we order take-out?" Akali just nodded in agreement, thankful that Kai'Sa was now the centre of attention, but the elder two artists each seemed to have their own questions.

"But aren't you the one who set the rule that take-out should be kept to a minimum." the group diva said in an ever teasing tone.

With a smug look, Kai'Sa answered. "While yes, Eve, I did set that rule, I said 'minimum' not cut out entirely."

"That just leaves the question, where do you want to order from?" The question came from the group leader, who has moved to the couch and sat down, absent-mindedly playing with the fur of one of her tails.

The process of keeping her race a secret from the world was complex, to say the least, but even though the anti-vastaya sentiments of the past were widely frowned upon in modern society it did not stop people from voicing their opinions. Most people had to sign a non-disclosure agreement when they worked with her, even the fans didn't know for sure despite the numerous theories.

"I saw a pretty interesting place on the way here," Akali said from where she made herself comfortable. She whipped out her phone and started typing furiously. " It has really positive reviews, and the delivery girl has won nine consecutive awards. They make pizza's and fried chicken so it would be an interesting experience-" She tossed her phone to the dancer, who nearly dropped it on her first attempt at catching, only managing to grab the device before it impacted the ground with her void-enhanced speed, purple afterimages fading away seconds later."- The number is already put in just hit call."

 **XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX**

Sivir was staring at the clock, just waiting for her shift to end. She had worked a double shift today and was desperately waiting for the last ten minutes to pass so she could go home. In her tiredness, she failed to notice her boss has busied himself preparing a new order. Since it was nearing closing time the restaurant was empty and the order was finished near instantly. Sivir leapt out of her skin when Galio spoke up, his voice grumbling from the very bottom of his massive chest.

"Hey, Speedy, last order. I think you'll like this one."

She checked the order slip while preparing her motorcycle, Galio was right, this was an interesting order. She had to go to a very, very rich neighbourhood in the dead of night. She had to admit that she was surprised at the nature of the order, most people who lived where she was going had expensive tastes, personal chefs or mostly both, then again even rich folk could get a hankering for some fast food. When she finally arrived at the house, she couldn't help but feel that she was supposed to know who lived there.

She approached the front door and knocked, awaiting the occupants to answer. She nearly jumped when a vastaya opened the door and stared at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Delivery for a... ugh-" she raised the slip to her face to confirm the receiver "- Kai'Sa." The vastaya woman simply turned back into the house and shouted in a different language before she disappeared back inside. Sivir simply stood there, too tired to notice or care about the celebrity whom she just greeted. The next face at the door did, however, rouse her from her near asleep state.

"Sorry about that, my friend does not have the best grasp of English, so how much do I owe you?"

Sivir was dumbstruck by the person in front of her.

"Yo... Your... Kai'Sa?"

Hesitantly she answered "Yes?"

"I'm so sorry but I love your music, hell I listened to POPSTARS on my way here."

Kai'Sa simply smiled at her from her position leaning on the door frame. "It's nice to meet a fan outside of meet-ups, especially one this cute," she smirked at how red the delivery girl became, the shade only being rivalled by her uniform.

To alleviate some of the embarrassment Sivir managed to sputter out her procedural statements.

"We have two large pizza's and a six-piece box." she read off of the slip in her hand, the only thing keeping her from becoming a blabbering mess was her focus on the paper in her hand. "That will be 83.99."

"Before I pay you, sadly you'll have to sign this." she produced a clipboard and pen from behind the door and past it on to the delivery girl who took it gingerly.

Reading through the paper in hand she raised an eyebrow in question. "A non-disclosure agreement."

"Sadly we can't allow our house location to be publicized since we enjoy our privacy and also you no doubt saw that Ahri is indeed a vastaya and she likes keeping that secret as well." Sivir nodded, knowing full well that the minuscule vastaya population was very secluded.

Sivir handed the signed contract to the dancer and awaited payment.

Kai'Sa drew a wallet from her back pocket and drew a single 100 note and gave it to her. "Keep the change," she said with a smile.

Sivir turned to head back and clock out.

"Before you go, may I ask for your number?" Kai'Sa's voice seemed strained and as Sivir turned to answer the dancer she was surprised to see another band member hanging off her shoulders, she had a forced smile on her face and seemed like she was going to melt underneath her bandmate. It may have been the sudden switch in demeanour or her own desire to form a connection but she had a sudden boost in her own confidence.

"It's on the contract, but if your asking permission to use it then yes you may have my number."

"Then I'll speak to you tomorrow."

* * *

 **An***

 **Thank you for reading this story. Any and all criticism is welcome and appreciated. In the next chapters, I'll start taping into my inside knowledge to keep characterizing the other characters. Don't worry I'll involve the other characters too so see you in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An***

 **Welcome to the next chapter. I'm going to start using my knowledge of Afrikaans to make the multi-linguality of the K/DA group, I'm also going to use the help of some friends to get some of the other languages involved. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Any and all criticism is welcome.**

* * *

The moment Sivir turned around to leave Kai'Sa slammed the door shut and wiggled out from underneath her bandmate.

"Evelynn! What is wrong with you?"

"Oh please, Bokkie, did you forget what I am? I could practically feel you falling for her from a mile away, and without my intervention, you would likely have called into the restaurant every day to grab the smallest chance of talking to her, but never actually manning up to ask her out."

Kai'Sa raised a finger but stumbled over her words.

"I... You're not wrong, but that doesn't make this right."

Evelynn smirked and placed a hand on her hip.

"Tell me, Bokkie, what would you prefer, being able to get to know the love of your life while you go out with her, or stalking her to the point where you know her well enough to ask her out?"

Kai'Sa seemed genuinely stunned by the question. She stood against the door with her mouth agape.

"Now stop looking like a dumb fish and take the food to the living room, and while you're eating think of what you would ask her tomorrow."

"But wouldn't she be working tomorrow?"

"Not if her boss does as I told him."

"What have you done now?" Kai'Sa asked with a raised brow?

"I simply told him she is to stay home no matter what, and he agrees, she has been pulling double shifts all week, so he planned to send her home anyway."

Kai'Sa visually slumped with relief. "I guess I have to thank you then, Eve."

"You're not in the clear just yet, remember why we have this in the first place?" Evelynn removed the clipboard from the hook it hung from, ripping the freshly signed NDA from the stack and waving it to Kai'Sa.

"Ugh 'The fans can be a bit rabid if you give them the chance.' I know."

"A 'bit' is an understatement, my dear. Now we have been gaggling for far too long." She gestured for Kai'Sa to follow her. "If we don't want Rogue to start using her knowledge to maim us for food I suggest we head back to the others."

"Noted."

Kai'Sa and Evelynn returned to the living room where they found Ahri calmly brushing the fur of her tails while Akali was pacing about behind her, no doubt waiting for the food. Suspicions were confirmed when Akali basically leapt over the couch, Ahri and the coffee table in one motion to reach the food that was presented.

"What took you so long?" Akali asked through bites of pizza.

"Oh, our resident dancer was just falling for the delivery girl at terminal velocity, so I had to go salvage the situation before she made a massive fool of herself." came Evelynn's answer as she tried to eat pizza with some form of class.

"Is our Bokkie falling in love, hmm?" Ahri asked playfully.

" _N... Nee_ " Kai'Sa berated them in her native language while turning as red as the pepperoni on her pizza.

"So, when are you going to talk to her again?" came the second question from the group leader.

"It turns out whether she likes it or not she has a day off tomorrow, I'll probably talk to her then."

The rest of the meal was spent in relative silence. When everyone was done eating Kai'Sa collected the papers and threw them away before she returned to her group.

Kai'Sa gave a mighty yawn when she sat down on one of the couches.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night, see you all tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams, don't embarrass yourself in your sleep."

"What is that supposed to mean, Eve?"

The siren of the group only responded with a bewitching laugh and a rude gesture of two fingers entering a ring of fingers on the other hand.

This gesture made Kai'Sa turn beet red, launching a pillow at the siren which was grabbed by the ninja sitting next to her.

" _Fokof_ "

"I'm just saying, the walls are thin."

"OK, I'm leaving, goodnight."

"Night Kai'Sa."

"Sleep tight, Bokkie."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, any and all criticism is welcome and appreciated. Sorry, this is late and short but life had a field day with my schedule. Merry late Christmas and happy new year.**

 **Translations**

 **Nee-No**

 **Fokof-Fuck off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the next chapter, first to address the first question/criticism I have received, thanks to Katarina Avarosa for posing this question. To answer it, as a South African myself I wanted to use my own knowledge to add a personal touch to my story, also since all the characters are quad or Penta lingual I'm trying to characterize them, although I have noted that I need to tone it down a bit. I'm going to limit it to single words/lines your brain would just blurt out in the heat of the moment and every character will get this treatment. Also, don't worry, I'm not planning on abandoning this story at all. With that said and done I hope you enjoy it and keep these questions coming.**

 **An* complete, sorry it's long.**

* * *

Kai'Sa, true to her word, promptly stormed upstairs to her bedroom after her 'friendly' exchange with her bandmates. After changing into her standard sleeping attire, a loose shirt, and some pyjama pants, she let her hair loose from the buns they were in and started the difficult task of combining out all the knots in preparation for bed. Not even bothering to shower she plopped herself onto the bed, staring at the white ceiling her mind started wandering. Should she take Evelynn seriously and call Sivir tomorrow? What would she say if she did? Should she try to ask her out, or would it be too soon?

With a faint sigh, she wormed her way under the covers and forced her eyes shut, hoping to be able to sleep off the slight headache she brought upon herself. The faint chatter of her bandmates slowly faded down to nothing as she fell into a deep slumber.

 **XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

"I can't believe you did that, Eve!" Ahri exclaimed through fits of laughter.

"Oh come on, _Gumiho,_ we both know that poor girl would have called into the restaurant every day to spend time with that delivery girl instead of actually asking the girl for her number, so I just helped her along." The groups siren said with an uncaring shrug.

"By embarrassing her in front of the object of her affections, mind you." Akali chimed in from the couch she has lazily stretched herself out on."The masturbation joke was a bit insensitive on your part though."

"Like you would not have done the same in that situation, Rogue."

"It's like you enjoy seeing your friends beet red with embarrassment."

Evelynn raised a slim finger to her lips in thought "I have proven such a president, haven't I?" she turned her attention to the ninja with a predatory glare. "But it makes you o-so adorable."

The statement and seductive smile were enough to send all of Akali's blood rushing to her face. She tried to hide her blush by bringing her knees up to her face when Ahri, who simply watched the interaction chuckling amusedly to herself, interjected the conversation in an attempt to steer it back to the subject of the night.

A quiet " _Arigato_ " could be heard from the rapper when the FOXY model asked, "Do you think Kai'Sa will actually go through with asking the girl out?"

Evelynn gave a sinister smile that made the other girls shudder "She will if I have anything to do with it."

It was easy to forget Evelyn's demonic nature but it was moments like this that brought that fact right back to anyone's mind.

"You make it sound unnecessarily creepy, Eve," Akali stated from behind her knees.

"I just want what's best for those lucky few friends I have, is that wrong darling?"

The innocent way the question was asked had Akali blushing up a storm while Ahri simply looked on amused at how easily the rookie got flustered when put out of her comfort zone.

With a hand kept in front of her mouth, Ahri gave a small yawn before looking back over the breakfast nook to find the clock in the kitchen "While we don't have much on our plate for tomorrow I suggest we follow Kai'Sa's lead and go to bed."

"I second that notion," Akali said while standing up from her spot.

The remaining 3 artists ascended the stairs, splitting for their respective rooms before parroting off good nights in their native tongues.

" _Oyasuminasai_ "

" _Annyeonghi jumuseyo_ "

"Good night"

 **XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Three out of four of the artists were roused from their slumber by the pleasant smell of breakfast wafting up into their separate bedrooms. One by one Kai'Sa watched her bandmates, in different states of consciousness, approach the breakfast nook from within the large open plan kitchen she spent most of her time in. From Ahri and Evelynn arriving looking like they have been awake for an hour at least, to Akali stumbling in looking like she has just risen from the dead against her will, each member grabbed a mug containing their specific morning beverage. Black coffee for Evelynn, Specialty teas for Ahri and Akali and sweetened cocoa for Kai'Sa.

Before long Kai'Sa placed four plates of fried bacon, eggs and toast on the countertop that separated the kitchen from the living area. Most of the meal was spent in content silence until Evelynn looked to Kai'Sa with a mischievous grin.

"So, Bokkie, are you going to ask that delivery girl out? Or should I do that for you as well?"

The question came just in time for Kai'Sa to choke on an ill-timed sip of cocoa.

"Evelynn, I swear I'm going to heavily salt all of your food if you continue like this." threat accompanied by an accusing finger.

With hands raised in mock surrender, Evelynn calmly responded: "I'm just making sure you'll actually follow through with your words of yesterday."

"To be honest, I'm afraid of how the world will react. I mean, she is a pizza delivery girl and I'm a 'famous musician' we're not exactly what the media would call compatible." Kai'Sa slumped her shoulders at the thought. She did not want to see Sivir's live absolutely torn to shreds by their rabid fan base.

"Just ask her out on one date Kai, we'll be here to help you further," Ahri reassured her, resting her hand on her shoulder.

"And if it's fan backlash your worried about then we'll just keep it a secret."Akali joined in to console their worried bandmate

"So what do you say? Will you give her a call?"

"Fine."

* * *

 **An***

 **The plot thickens! Anyway thank you for reading and see you in two weeks. Reviews and criticism always welcome. See you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An***

 **Welcome to the next chapter. I'll keep this brief, please leave a review if you have any questions and I will answer it. Sorry, it's late. An* over, story resume.**

* * *

Kai'Sa frantically paced in front of the couch in the living room where her three bandmates were waiting patiently for her to make a call.

"Is this really a good idea? Should I really be doing this? What if I'm wrong? What if she doesn't like me?"

Watching the usually graceful dancer pace so erratically her violet locks whipped around like angry purple snakes were honestly painful for the artist on the couch. Her erratic arm movements, along with her enhanced speed, threatened to launch her phone across the room like a deadly projectile and shred the NDA in her other hand.

"Calm yourself, Bokkie, you're going to be a mess before you even hear her voice." The magenta-haired demoness commented from where she sat on the couch, not making any attempt to stop the dancer, herself finding way too much enjoyment in her emotional turmoil.

"Just call her already or you'll be so stressed by the time you actually do something you won't be able to ask her anything." As usual, the group leader made the most sense.

"Fine, fine, just sit down and shut up."What was supposed to be a threat was only accompanied by amused giggles. The pure determination Kai'Sa put into trying to intimidate her bandmates only cranked her cuteness level up to eleven.

"We are all sitting and we don't plan on ruining your chances with this girl. Now go ahead-" The magenta-haired artist gestured to the two items in her hands. "-Call her."

Kai'Sa held her phone in both hands to her temple, trying to mentally prepare herself for the conversation to come.

 **XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Sivir stirred from her slumber, strangely without the monotonous ring of her alarm. When she finally checked her phone for the time she nearly leapt out of her bed.

"11:00 AM, GALIO IS GOING TO KILL ME."

Sivir became a whirlwind of clothes as she tried to get herself ready for work. She froze in her place with her denim halfway up her leg when her phone started chiming away on her bedside. After she awkwardly hobbled to her nightstand, a cursory glance at the caller ID showed her boss staring at her with an unimpressed face. For a split second, she considered just not answering but with a heavy sigh, she tapped the green icon and brought the device to her ear, wincing in preparation for the chewing out she was going to get.

"Good morning sleepy head." Galio's cheery voice greeted.

"Hey boss, sorry I overslept but I'm on my way right now."

"Wow, hold on there tiger, I've decided to give you the day off, so calm down."

"What?"

"I felt you were overworked, so I gave you the day off." Sivir could practically hear him shrug his shoulders.

Before she could even protest her boss gave a quick "Enjoy your day." and promptly hung up on her. She aimlessly stared out at her wall, not knowing what to do with her time. She checked her phone again, hoping her boss would change his mind. It was at this moment she noticed multiple missed calls from an unknown number stretching from nine Am to about half an hour ago. Sivir cautiously dialled the number, not sure who might answer.

 **XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Kai'Sa sat on the large couch with her knees up to her face, her tears long dried up. She started crying after the first three calls went to voicemail and stopped after call number twenty. Her only consolation came from the youngest of the band. Akali told her that the fact that her calls weren't denied was a good sign. Most of her bandmates have busied themselves after she started breaking down.

She nearly lept through the ceiling when her phone started chiming away. Looking down at the screen she could feel a stupid grin grow on her face as she saw a default foto stared back at her with a single name underneath it.

Sivir(PizzaGirl)

She nearly pushed her finger through her phone in her attempt to answer the device.

"Hello, Sivir?" Kai'Sa could feel her voice quiver a bit, a side effect of her previous crying session

"Yes?" Kai'Sa felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Sivir sounded tired, a sign that she probably just woke up.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" The playfulness had returned to her voice, she might still have a chance.

"Sorry to be rude, but who is this?"

Kai'Sa gave a mock gasp followed by a cute little giggle.

"Only your favourite musician, silly, remember. You delivered a pizza to my home last night. I made you sign an NDA. I called you cute."

Her final comment was met with a gasp.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize your voice."

Kai'Sa giggled at the pizza girl on the other end of the line.

"That's fine, most people don't realize I have vocals in our song, so many people don't know what my voice sounds like."

The sound of her cheery voice has drawn her bandmates from their different rooms they had excused themselves to. Reassuring nods and even a thumbs up from Akali gave her the guts to continue.

"You're probably wondering why I called you several times today." she was met with a slightly hesitant "Yes?" before she took a deep, shaky breath.  
"Sivir, Would you like to go out sometime?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and once again I'm sorry it's a day late. Ask any questions and I'll answer it. That's a guarantee.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So? What do you say?" Kai'Sa was hopeful.

On the other end of the line, Sivir was stunned. There she was, mouth agape and heart-pounding away in her chest. She honestly didn't know how to react, her favourite artist just asked her out. Out of all the people and possible celebrities who could have caught Kai'Sa's attention SHE was the one to catch the artist's attention.

"Uhm... Hello?" Sivir was shaken from her stunned stupor by the hesitant voice on the other side of the line.

"Sorry, sorry it's a lot to take in." Sivir rubbed at her temple in an effort to clear her head. She had a million questions running through her head while her heart tried to keep pace. Her heart started drowning out the questions the more she mulled over her situation.

When she finally cleared her head enough to speak she managed to mutter out a shaky "Y-yes."

On the other side of the line, Kai'Sa was absolutely beaming. She nearly leapt through the ceiling when she heard Sivir stutter out a yes.

"Since your free today how about dinner at seven?" The pure enthusiasm in her voice lifted Sivir's spirits tremendously.

"Sounds like a date." Sivir couldn't help but blush at the statement. She has read that fan-celebrity meet-ups sometimes led to more but never expected it to happen to her.

"Great! I'll text you the details. Hope you enjoy your day off."

"Thanks, I'll see you later then?"

"Definitely." was the last word Kai'Sa said before she hung up. When she was certain the call has ended she gave a satisfying sigh as she laid down on the couch. She lay there contemplating her conversation with Sivir with a silly grin on her face for all but half a second when she was startled by one of her bandmates clearing their throat.

For the second time, today Kai'Sa nearly lept through the ceiling with a yelp only to shoot a glare at said bandmate.

"That went well. Wouldn't you agree, Bokkie?" Evelynn asked as she inspected her nails in mock disinterest.

"By the gods Eve, don't scare me like that." Kai'Sa's heart was beating a mile a minute, and for wholly different reasons than before.

She had some planning to do.

 **XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXX**

Kai'Sa spent the next few hours attempting to plan out the perfect night. She considered every aspect, writing down every possible time and place until she was surrounded by crumpled papers everywhere on the kitchen island, the floor and even some that landed in the sink. With some encouragement from her bandmates, she decided on a sensible, middle-class restaurant that wasn't so far down the social ladder that the paparazzi would rip them apart for showing up there without being so far up the social ladder that Sivir would feel out of place.

She then spent the next few hours raiding her closet with the help of her bandmates in a search for the perfect outfit. She eventually settled on a sensible combo of a purple sundress, black stockings and a purple cardigan with black highlights. She decided on a pair of black shoes with only the slightest heel as to not enhance her already considerable height advantage on Sivir. Finally happy with her outfit, Kai'Sa sat down to do her hair and makeup. As if sensing her distress Ahri appeared in the doorway. Kai'Sa smiled at the FOXY model as she followed her approach in the mirror.

"Need some help from an expert?" the FOXY model giggled as she placed her hand on Kai'Sa's shoulder.

"You know I don't need any help." Kai'Sa pouted back at her leader.

"But, you looked so confused when you sat down. Like you didn't know what to do." Ahri mocked in a baby-like voice.

"I just want to make sure this night goes off without a hitch." Kai'Sa looked down at her own hands, trying to calm her nerves. "I mean, what if this doesn't go the way I want it to go?"

Ahri placed her other hand on Kai'Sa's other shoulder and rested her head on violet locks. Violet eyes met honey-almonds in the vanity mirror. Nerves clashed with friendly softness.

With a heavy sigh, Ahri still kept her soft smile."Listen, Bokkie, you are stressing yourself out, again. You'll do great."

"I just... really want her to like me." Kai'Sa breathed heavily." I'm... I'm scared. Scared of what she might think of me. Scared of what the public might think of us."

Kai'Sa flinched when she was slapped upside the head. She turned to see why she was hit, she was met with the scariest, most deterministic glare she ever saw.

"Stop it." Ahri jabbed her with an accusing finger. "Stop overthinking this. I never would have got this far in life if I second-guessed every decision I had made, and I don't want you to make a mistake you'll regret in the future by second-guessing yourself."

They stared at each other for a second. With a sigh, Kai'Sa turned back to her vanity. She let down her long violet locks and started combing out all the knots she could find."That... was actually really good advice, thanks _Gumiho_."

"You're most welcome." Ahri smiled. "And if can make a suggestion-" Kai'Sa turned to her friend with a raised eyebrow "-do your makeup in the same way we did it for POP/STARS."

"Why the video, specifically?"

Ahri smiled in a more suggestive way. "That's the image she knows you by, likely even the image she fell in love with."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Next time the big date. Sorry, my schedule is a bit fucked so I'll try to post when I can I'll also start to double my chapter length as compensation for the readers who stuck with me.**

 **As always any criticism is welcome and appreciated. Please like if you did and leave me some feedback in a review. It keeps me going.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearing six-thirty, Kai'Sa has prepped nearly the entire afternoon for this moment. Currently, Kai'Sa could be found sitting at the kitchen island staring at the clock on the side of the living room, twiddling her thumbs waiting for the time to pass.

She was humming a familiar tune when Ahri came down from her room.

"Hey, Bokkie, calm down." Ahri sat herself down in front of the violet-haired artist, said artist simply avoiding her leader's honey-almond gaze.

Ahri reached out and placed a hand on Kai'Sa's fore-arm while she still stared at the clock on the far end of the wall.

"You've only ever hummed this tune when you were borderline freaking out but didn't want to show it, so calm down."

"Did I ever tell you why I hum this specific tune? The leader looks over to find the violet-haired dancer focused on twiddling her thumbs, still avoiding her eyes.

Ahri raised a finger to the corner of her mouth as she thought back on the first time she discovered the dancer humming her tune.

 _Kai'Sa frantically paced in front of the studio, awaiting the arrival of her fellow bandmates. She had practised way too long on this, hopefully, her efforts weren't for nought. She started humming to calm herself down._

 _"Hey, Kai'Sa what did you-" Ahri's sentence was drowned out by the scream Kai'Sa let out._

 _Clutching at her chest, trying to calm her breathing, Kai'Sa looked up to find all three her bandmates looking at her with mild concern._

 _"So-Sorry about that didn't expect you all so soon." Kai'Sa stopped passing, although her foot impatiently tapped on the ground._

 _"What did you want to talk about?" came the question from their honey-eyed leader._

 _"I wanted to show you all my idea for the choreography of our new video." Kai'Sa gave an adorable shaky smile as she awaited her bandmates reaction._

 _"Darling, you were humming something when we approached, and it wasn't POP/STARS. Pray tell, what is this coping mechanism of yours?" Kai'Sa's face fell at the magenta-haired demoness's statement._

 _Her habit exposed, Kai'Sa gave a hefty sigh._

 _"To be honest, it's an old Afrikaans nursery rhyme. It helps me calm down when I'm struggling with my confidence."_

 _Kai'Sa yelped when she was suddenly embraced by her bandmates._

 _"Don't worry, Bokkie was it?, I'm sure whatever moves you thought of would fit the music video amazingly. Now let's go see 'em." Kai'Sa was promptly ushered into the dance studio, uplifted by the small pep-talk from the group's rapper._

"You said that it's an Afrikaans nursery rhyme that helps you boost your confidence."

"Uh-huh, the rhyme is about a mouse bragging about how brave he is until someone challenges him, he then acknowledges that he has fears but he is still brave despite them."

"Let me guess, you're stressed about your date?"

Kai'Sa looked over to her bandleader with the slightest smirk. "Is it that obvious."

Her bandleader's face dropped. "You just admitted it, Kai, do you think I'm that dense."

Kai'Sa slapped a hand to her face. "Sorry, the stress is getting to me."

Ahri took both Kai'Sa's hands into her own. "Can I tell you something-" Kai'Sa looked up from their contact, just barely peeking out from under violet-locks "- your stressing out 'cause you are worried about the public's reaction to your relationship, but you convinced yourself that you are stressed because of the relationship itself."

"What do you think I should do about it?"

"I think you should stop thinking so deeply about it. Enjoy it and deal with the consequences later."

Kai'Sa sat there, contemplating the ageless wisdom presented by her bandmate. She had tried to ask the vastaya how old she was once... once. The only answer received was a glare and a snide remark.

Kai'Sa held her friend's hands for a while relishing the contact.

"Well isn't this just sweet."

Kai'Sa nearly jumped out of her skin as the magenta-haired demoness materialized at the bottom of the stairs connecting the upstairs to the downstairs "Holy shit! EVELYNN DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT."

Evelynn just shrugged off the shouting choreographer. "Sorry to interrupt a tender moment but if I recall correctly you have to leave soon."

Kai'Sa glanced up at the clock, her eyes stretching as wide as dinner plates. " _Fok_ , you're right."

"Want to use one of my cars?"

"No thanks Eve, I want to be discreet."

The demoness just chuckled. "What a boring way to live."

 **XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

Kai'Sa arrived outside of the apartment building where Sivir lived with seconds to spare. The violet-haired choreographer leapt out of the black BMW SUV she chose for the occasion, definitely not cheap but more discreet than one of Evelynn's Lamborghinis.

Kai'Sa didn't note the tasteful decor as she scanned the resident list at the front door. She was confused when she didn't find Sivir's name so she asked someone in the lobby. She barely cared for the well-off businessmen she zipped past as she ran up the stairs to her desired location.

Apartment 10-1

Kai'Sa hesitantly knocked on the door, three successive knocks echoing down the empty corridor. Her surroundings hit her like a truck when the door was answered by a middle-aged man with fairly long black hair, slicked back to look professional, and a suave black suit with a gold tie.

"Yes?" The man's voice had such a commanding resonance in that single word Kai'Sa had no choice but to cower before him.

"I... I'm Kai'Sa, Sivir and I made plans"

The man's stern face slowly warmed as a smile ever so slowly grew across his sharp features. He stepped aside and with a wide sweep of his arm he gestured into the apartment. "Come in, she'll be down in a moment." Kai'Sa stepped into the studio apartment, making her way to a sitting room on the opposite side of a small open plan kitchen. In between the two rooms lay a staircase presumably leading upstairs. Kai'Sa plopped down on the large couch just in time to hear the yet unnamed man leap upstairs and knock on a door. "My Desert flower, your friend is waiting for you." Kai'Sa heard his muffled voice followed by frantic scuffling.

"If I may ask, how did you meet my daughter?" Kai'Sa turned to face Sivir's father who had silently descended the stairs. The scuffling hasn't stopped but steadily grew quieter as time progressed. "I actually met her while she was on the job." Kai'Sa smiled as she thought back on her first encounter with Sivir, meanwhile, a scowl grew on the man's features.

"So she still insists on partaking in that petty activity."

Before Kai'Sa could question the man's discontent, her attention was drawn by an unmistakable **_click-clack_** coming from the staircase. The moment she locked eyes with Sivir her mind went blank. She was stunned by the beauty before her. Amethyst crystals met sparkling sapphires, Kai'Sa's jaw-dropping to the floor. " _Pragtig_ " she muttered under her breath as her eyes scanned Sivir up and down.

Sivir wore tight black jean shorts and a frilly near-white aquamarine top. Her denim accentuated her curves nicely while her top gave the most delectable view of her taut midriff. Her golden shoes had a slight heel, giving her a small boost in height. In one hand she held a black clutch purse and in the other a Shuriman shawl.

Sivir looked at the floor in embarrassment, Kai'Sa blatantly staring with mouth agape while her father absolutely beamed with pride.

"Are we ready to go?" Sivir asked hesitantly.

Kai'Sa shut her mouth and made to get up from the couch when an outstretched hand stopped her.

"Can I at least get to know your company a bit better before you leave?" Sivir's father asked his daughter.

Sivir gave a shrug before she gestured for Kai'Sa to stand up. "Sorry, dad but where on a tight schedule, you can interrogate her when we get back."

Kai'Sa stood and made her way to the door, allowing Sivir to exit first, she turned to the man still seated on the couch and sent him a big smile "Have a nice night Sir." He just smiled back "Please, call me Azir."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that this is so late but you have no idea how many times I had to rewrite this due to powercuts corrupting my data. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and see you all next time with the big date.**

 **Translation**

 **Pragtig-Beautifull**

 **Fok-Fuck**


	7. Chapter 7

The car ride to the restaurant was mostly silent, but not awkwardly so, Kai'Sa and Sivir simply enjoying the presence of each other, the radio simply acting as white noise to keep the silence from being deafening. Kai'Sa was still trying to place where she saw her date's father before, she knew she had at least heard of the man who insisted to be called Azir.

Kai'Sa was roused from her thoughts as she approached the Sashimi restaurant she decided on taking Sivir to, a place recommended to her by Akali, the Rogue saying it was a nice middle-class restaurant with a large variety of foods so that even if she didn't know what the other girl liked it would likely have been covered by this restaurant.

She smiled fondly at the memory of her and the Rogue searching dozens of restaurants until they came upon an old favourite of the Rogue, her memory being cut short by her date pointing out an open parking space for her to pull into.

Kai'Sa switched off her car and climbed out, circled her vehicle and opened the passenger side door, offering her hand to help her date out. Kai'Sa made sure to lock the car and led her date to the restaurant, her hand intertwined with Sivir's slender fingers.

The hostess of the restaurant brightened at their approach, clearly recognizing them.

What caught the pair off guard was the lack of any other people in the supposedly well-known and busy restaurant until a sign caught their attention.

"Closed For a Private Function." Kai'Sa read aloud, confusion prickling her face as no private function was mentioned when she booked for the night. She approached the hostess with the look of clear concern on her face, a look the hostess read in seconds, as she visibly beckoned for Kai'Sa to approach.

"Aah, Madame Kai'Sa, come in, come in-" The hostess wore a tight black pencil skirt that hung to her knee with a white button-up shirt and black blazer combo, her blonde hair tied up in a bun, much more formal than the experience Akali told Kai'Sa about."-When we heard you were coming to our establishment our manager ordered we give the best of the best. We cleared the restaurant to give you some privacy, and our full attention." The hostess explained, a smile plastered on her face.

The hostess simply shrugged at their shocked expressions, turned around and led the pair inside.

The empty restaurant drew more attention to the elegant decor, A modern interpretation of a traditional Japanese temple, complete with Tatami mats, Shoji screens separating each low table outfitted with an Okonomiyaki grill and one large Teppanyaki grill at the back surrounded by several seats, each table surrounded by cushions covered in red satin with golden tassels on each corner resting on the Tatami flooring. The entire restaurant was warmly lit by paper lanterns hanging off the roof, an incandescent bulb hanging in the centre where a flame would usually be. It was a truly stunning place.

The hostess led them to a table just in front of the Teppanyaki grill, giving them a clear choice, Teppanyaki or Okonomiyaki. Kai'Sa looked over at Sivir, offering up the choice to her. Sivir took a second to make her choice before lowering herself onto her knees on one of the cushions, slightly dragging Kai'Sa along with her. Kai'Sa took a moment to situate herself across from her date, the hostess excused herself, going through a door leading to the back, leaving them alone for a moment.

Kai'Sa made herself comfortable by sitting cross-legged, the sensible purple sundress and black stockings combo she chose for the date kept her covered, the purple cardigan with black highlights she wore to protect herself from the elements has been folded and was currently on her lap. Kai'Sa took a moment to scan her date, her outfit somehow fit the exact image Kai'Sa had in her head of what the woman would wear for a date. The shorts and blouse showed off what it needed to while still being tantalizing enough to leave her imagination running wild. The effect was only increased by the Shuriman shawl draped lazily around her shoulders.

Kai'Sa was so busy drooling over her date she didn't notice the approach of a different woman, a waitress by the looks of it, with a pair of menus. The waitress wore a black kimono with a red floral design that complimented the woman's fiery red hair. Kai'Sa also spotted the hostess in the corner of the restaurant, keeping a watchful eye over her prized customers. The waitress handed them the menus and stepped back, leaning against the teppanyaki grill while waiting for them to make their drink choices.

"Have you ever had Sake?" Sivir asked while eyeing over the menu, mostly ignoring her date being as red as the roses on the waitress's kimono and stumbling over her words like she prepared a speech but got lost along the way.

Kai'Sa cleared her throat and composed herself. "At the behest of Akali I have cooked with Sake before, but I have never drunk it before."

Sivir looked over to the waitress, who stood to take the order. "Which bottle of Sake would you recommend?"

The waitress leaned over to check the menu. "I personally prefer this one, it has a nice cherry taste to it."

"Before I order, How many staff members do you have on hand for tonight?" The waitress looked a bit surprised, before answering Sivir's question.

"Myself, our line cook and the manager over there." She pointed over to the hostess watching them like a hawk.

Sivir made a small 'O' as she realized she probably could have figured that out easily.

"In that case, bring us one bottle and take another to share between the three of you."

The waitress nodded and disappeared to the back, Kai'Sa gave her date a raised eyebrow. "And that interaction?"

Sivir sat back, making herself comfortable, before looking over to her date with a smug smile."If you don't remember, I'm in the industry and I know on nights like these the staff don't get paid nearly as much as they would on a regular night, much less a Friday night, so we might as well make the night fun for them."

Kai'Sa mulled over the answer. "Makes sense, like when we order pizza for the backstage staff at an event."

"Precisely! Makes it fun for the overworked minimum wage staff." Sivir brightened, realizing the celebrity across her was at least more down to earth than most over celebrities.

Kai'Sa simply stared into dates eyes, feeling a contented smile spread across her face. The beautiful aquamarines slowly bringing a burning question to the forefront of her mind.

"Sivir, If you don't mind me asking, something about your dad seems very familiar to me."

"Oh... I knew that would come out eventually." Sivir suddenly had a downtrodden look down to her. "To put it simply, I didn't know him all that well up until recently, my earliest memory is waking up on an orphanage's steps. You'd Know him from this-" She shrugged, drawing attention to the Shuriman shawl. "-The company that makes these is a subsidiary of his company, a giant conglomerate that has a finger in every pie."

The realization slowly hit Kai'Sa. Azir, the head that miraculously saved his company from an attempted hostile take over by one of his own employees.

"Ascendant Industries... your father owns Ascendant Industries."

"That's right." The look Kai'Sa got told her Sivir knew what was coming.

"Then Why?"

* * *

 **An* IM NOT DEAD.**

 **Sorry, I took so long, real life was a bit crazy. I'm making no promises on the next one**


	8. Chapter 8

Sivir's head sank into her hands, suddenly more interested in the small scratches in the table surface. "Promise me you won't be like my dad?" Sivir said with a heavy sigh.

The reaction surprised Kai'Sa, who mulls over the new information, helpless to stop a small smirk from growing on her face as she reached over the table to take Sivir's hands in her own leaving her head still hanging. "If you think I'll be demeaning you are sorely mistaken, I'm just curious is all." Sivir raised her head from their intertwined hands, staring at the curious violet gleam with hesitant sapphires. Kai'Sa huffed "Ek is from one of da poorest countries evr, bok, Ek sallie judge ie"

The over-exaggerated Afrikaans accent took effect immediately, Sivir's shoulders bouncing up and down as she so desperately tried to fight off the laughter crawling up her throat. Sivir didn't even know what she was laughing at, Kai'Sa layering on her accent so thick it's comical or the stupid half-grin/smirk her date was giving her, as if she just rolled out the corniest pickup line in history. Either way, Sivir instantly felt better.

"In all honesty, since I don't need to do it for the money, I guess I just do it to keep a constant."

The statement drew a quizzical look from Kai'Sa, a look that wordlessly begged for more.

"Up until last year, I actually had to hold down multiple jobs to pay the bills. Then one day I was dragged from the desk job I worked during the day and brought to a mansion that looked more like a palace." Sivir huffed, taking a shaky breath before continuing. "There I met my father and I...I...I" Sivir felt slim fingers run alone her arms, encouraging her to continue, She swallowed dryly, eyes quickly finding their waitress on her way with their drink. "I think you should hear the rest of the story from my father, he tells it much better than I ever could." Sivir managed to back out of the topic as the bottle of Sake landed in front of them.

Sivir took her first shot of the Sake in front of her, the strong alcohol fading into a sweet cherry taste managing to calm her down. "Simply put I kept my job at the restaurant is because I find it fun. And very little people actually know about my relationship with my father."

The off-the-cusp comment made realization crash into Kai'Sa like a truck. Of course, if a business mogul as reported on as Azir suddenly announced he had a child he abandoned, but adopted back into his home, it would have been the story of the year. It made Kai'Sa wonder how or why Azir hid the fact that he was reconnecting with his daughter.

"Anyway, enough about me, let's talk about you."

The curiosity in those shimmering emeralds knocked the air out Kai'Sa's lungs, she felt compelled to answer all this girl's questions. And so she did, for the next couple of hours, the couple got lost in their conversations, everything from shared interests like dancing and travel too little snippets of themselves. When the chef came out to prepare their Okonomiyaki, their conversation didn't die down, only being interspersed with 'ooh's and 'aah's as the chef pulled off some especially impressive tricks. They ate in relative silence and thanked the staff for the experience they gave them.

Despite only sharing a single bottle of Sake both women stumbled to their car red as beets. They clung to each other, trying to pull each other as close as they could to the other. The short trip to the car felt impossibly long, Kai'Sa found her gaze dropping to her partner's lips all to frequently and she could have sworn those hazy emeralds did the same. Kai'Sa helped her date into the passenger-side of her car and made her way around the front to the driver's side, all the while holding Sivir's hazy emerald gaze with her own less hazy violet one.

When she strapped herself into the driver's seat she looked over to her date, who met her violet eyes with a hungry emerald look. "Would it be ok for me to kiss you?" As soon as the question left her lips Kai'Sa felt her stomach flip and her eyes go wide. The time in the car slowed to a crawl, Kai'Sa's heartbeat hammering against her chest and thundering in her ears. Sivir's only answer was to lean over the central console and plant her lips against her dates. It took a few seconds for Kai'Sa to react, reaching a hand up to cup Sivir's face and deepen their liplock. Her lips felt impossibly soft against her own and tasted lightly of cherry. Kai'Sa pulled back a hairs breath only to crash their lips back together, her hand moved from Sivir's face to the back of her neck, deepening their kiss even further, her eyes widened as she felt a tongue run along her bottom lip silently begging for entry, a request she was all too happy to give into. The slippery appendage entered her mouth and immediately started to fight for dominance with her own. Kai'Sa was more than happy to give in to her partner's dominance, simply allowing her mouth to be invaded to take part in their sensual dance.

Kai'Sa reluctantly pulled away, gasping for breath to alleviate the burning in her lungs. Her eyes met Sivir's, her dishevelled look only adding to the growing heat in the pit of her stomach. "Home?" Kai'Sa asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Home." Sivir agreed, her cheeks somehow redder than before.

The trip home felt longer than it actually was, not helped by Sivir's slender fingers teasing up and down her thigh. Kai'Sa's mind was racing, for all the wrong reasons.

* * *

 **An***

 **Obligatory apology, But due to the lockdown, I hope to be able to create a backlog of both my stories so I can get back into the swing of things. I just couldn't bring myself to keep this from you all.**

 **Rought translation fro the Afrikaans accent bit "I am from one of the poorest countries ever, I won't judge"**

 **Hope to see ya'll soon**

 **byeeee**


	9. Chapter 9

**An**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP, HUGE FLASHING WARNING. This will be my first attempt at writing some spicy smut. I will post a warning before the scene in the form of BACK OUT written in bold if you want to skip it and place it between lines to easily scroll past.**

* * *

The trip to Sivir's home was uncomfortably warm, despite Kai'Sa ensuring the AC being on full blast multiple times. The heat radiating off her was not helped by the teasing set of fingers wandering up her stockings, teasing all the way up to the very edge of her skirt before running down to her knees. Her jacket has been forgotten to the backseat as soon as she entered the vehicle.

Finding an available parking space around Sivir's building took way too long for her liking, locking her car took even longer. In what was an attempt to calm the wandering of her date's hands, Kai'Sa took Sivir's hand to let her lead her way, only for the hand to land on her hip and pull her close to the other woman. The heat was becoming unbearable as they waited for each ding of the elevator to count down to their desired floor.

She could feel Sivir's hand run up and down her side as they walked down the all too long corridor, resting on her hip as the door was opened, revealing the apartment dark.

"Dad must be asleep already." Sivir's said aloud. Kai'Sa silently cursed the man's decision to go to bed early, hoping he would serve as a distraction long enough to break the pair's lust. "Lucky us." The huskiness of Sivir's voice was not lost on her, Kai'Sa gulping audibly.

"Won't we wake him?" Kai'Sa hushed in a whisper, suddenly very aware of the man's presence within the abode.

Sivir shook her head, seeing Kai'Sa raise an eyebrow, begging for an explanation.

"Dad is a paranoid businessman, he made sure no one would ever be able to eavesdrop on him." The implication behind Sivir's lust-hazed emeralds was not lost on the dancer.

"Could I have a glass of water?" Kai'Sa was hesitant in asking, not wanting to appear unwilling to continue, while still slowing the breakneck pace they were going at. Sivir gestured toward the couch while herself moving to the open plan kitchen, the dancer taking a seat on the large L-shaped couch looking toward the kitchen, silently hoping Sivir's father would appear at the top of the stairs, a wish she knew wouldn't come true as it was rather late. Sivir returned from the kitchen holding two large glasses of water, handing one to the dancer as she sat next to her, stretching her free arm to rest her hand on Kai'Sa's shoulder.

"What's bothering you?" The question that left Sivir's lips caught the dancer off guard, her blush breaking out in full force. The dancer attempted to hide the flush behind her glass, hoping the cool liquid would help calm her fiery skin. "It's clear something is bothering you, so what is it?" the question held only gentle curiosity, no hostility, no anger, making the dancer feel comfortable in the gentle emeralds currently holding her violet gaze.

"To be perfectly frank, I'm sort of terrified of how quickly we're currently moving... Like I'm used to moving quickly but this is... different." Kai'Sa could not help but turn a bright red, only slightly uncomfortable speaking about her feelings in this way, her embarrassment only glowing further as she was suddenly enveloped by the other woman, being pulled into her bosom as her tanned arms encircled the dancer.

"If your so afraid, we don't have to do anything." If Sivir was disappointed, she didn't show it in her voice or actions, instead giving the dancer an affectionate squeeze, peppering her now scorching face with more light kisses. The affection radiating off the emeralds staring at her, Kai'Sa could not help but lean in, claiming Sivir's lips with her own. What started as short, affectionate kisses evolved into something... hungrier. Sivir's hand shot up to the dancer's hair, deepening their kiss, her other hand resting on her hip. Both Kai'Sa's hands tangled themselves into brunette locks, She desired nothing more than to display just how serious she was about the other woman, begging for access to the brunette's mouth with a teasing tug at her bottom lip, running her tongue over the slight marks.

Sivir wasted no time in answering the request, opening her mouth to start their lewd dance. One of the dancer's hands untangled from its nest of brown locks, shifting to cup Sivir's cheek. Both woman reluctantly pulled away, their lungs burning for air. They stared into each other's eyes, recognizing the reignited lust that has bubbled back to the surface. Sivir's eyes shot towards the stairs before returning, the silent request being made clear. With a slight nod, Kai'Sa was pulled back into another chaste kiss, strong arms locking into place around the dancer, effortlessly lifting her into the air. Kai'Sa locked her arms around Sivir's neck, her eyes going wide at being lifted so easily. She knew Sivir practised ballet in her free time, and from experience knew that the exercise required to dance well built quite some muscle, yet was still surprised by the gracious action. Kai'Sa tried her best not to wriggle out Sivir's arms, feeling especially nervous due too the fancy staircase design (who even though it would be a good idea to have stairs be single juts out of the wall?) Kai'Sa's inner thought was interrupted by the opening of the door she assumed lead to Sivir's bedroom, taking single moments to appreciate the sensible decor before being crashed down on soft golden sheets. Sivir straddled her with lust-filled emeralds, staring into equally hungry violets.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sivir asked, giving the dancer one last chance to **back out**.

* * *

She made her answer clear, pulling Sivir down by her shirt, crashing their lips together. She felt a tongue begging for entrance, a request she answered immediately. Their passionate liplock devolving into a war for dominance, their tongues dancing a lewd dance, fighting for dominance of the dancer's mouth. Kai'Sa gave in to Sivir's advances, simply allowing her mouth to be explored by the Shuriman looming over her. Kai'Sa's hand began to roam, one hand resting on the other woman's lean rear, the other running up Sivir's side. Sivir's could feel her skin breaking into goosebumps, the slim fingers running up her side melting her mind, her only response being to grab the teasing hand and placing it over her heart.

Sivir reached down to the dancer's other hand, placing it next to its partner. Kai'Sa gave Sivir a hesitant look, silently begging for permission to continue, despite said permission already being given. Instead of mocking the unsure actions of the dancer, Sivir gave a quick nod, encouraging her to continue. Kai'Sa gulped loudly, before giving the Shuriman's breast a light squeeze, eliciting a soft groan from the woman. Hearing the noise escape Sivir's lips bolstered Kai'Sa's confidence, her gropes becoming more lustful, suddenly desiring to remove the offending cloth in her way. Sivir must have caught onto the unspoken desire, pushing Kai'Sa down into the silky sheets, slowly lifting her blouse above her head, before tossing the blouse to a forgotten corner of the room. She placed her hands on her hip, presenting her semi-nude self to the dancer underneath her. Sivir reached around herself, struggling for only a moment before her plain white bra loosened from her chest, the piece of fabric being discarded like the blouse before it.

The presentation of the woman in front of her completely wiped all thought from Kai'Sa's head, her entire being filled with the desire to taste every inch of the caramel skin before her, a desire she acted on instantly, driving her face between Sivir's bust. While Sivir's breasts were nothing to scoff at, she was definitely on the smaller side. Not that Kai'Sa was complaining, her tongue darting out, anxious to explore. She started in the valley between her breasts, moving upwards to her collar bone, leaving a trail of saliva followed shortly by the slightest shiver from the muscles underneath. Kai'Sa gave Sivir's collar several small kisses, moving upwards to suckle on the sensitive skin of her neck.

Sivir's cute mewls motivated Kai'Sa to continue her ministrations, lowering back down to Sivir's breasts, her nipples already erect. Kai'Sa gave the mound a light kiss before clasping her mouth around the hardened nub, her other hand shooting up to tweak its neglected twin. Kai'Sa continued to ravish Sivir's chest, content to listen to the woman mewl and squirm under her, switching her attention between the hardened peaks, introducing tongue and teeth in an attempt to draw more sounds from the woman.

Kai'Sa found herself kissing downwards until her lips met the waistband of Sivir's shorts, her eyes shooting up to once again beg for permission. Sivir answered by standing up off the dancer, standing at the foot of her bed. The Shuriman popped open her top button, leisurely dragging the zipper downwards. She shimmied out of her shorts, enticing the dancer even further with little shakes of her hips. Standing before the dancer in only her panties had the Shuriman glowing with a mixture of lust and embarrassment. She turned her back to the dancer, slowly bending down to remove the plain white cloth, dragging out the experience to give the dancer as much of a show as she could.

Turning round to see the dancer fully clothed prompted a thought from the Shuriman.

"I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one naked" The smug tone had the dancer blushing more than she already was.

"Then why don't you help me out?" Kai'Sa managed to shoot back, sitting upright, the now nude woman straddling the dancer, pulling her into an embrace. Sivir's hands roamed the dancer's lean body, looking for a zipper of some kind. When she found it on her side, she wasted no time in pulling it downwards, the dancer's purple dress loosening, allowing her to pull the fabric above her head. The dress was discarded to a forgotten corner of the room, leaving the dancer in only a matching pair of purple underwear and black stockings. The dancer lightly pressed her open palm to the Shuriman's tan stomach, keeping her out of reach as she scooted backwards on the bed. The dancer hooked her thumbs into her waistband, slowly rolling the black material down her long legs, giving the dumfounded Shuriman a teasing wink as the stockings were discarded of in the same manner as her dress.

The spectacle before her drew a giggle from the Shuriman, causing the dancer to quirk her eyebrow. "What?"

"Fan of purple are we?" Sivir's teasing remark made the dancer's blood rush, turning her entire body red as her hand shot up to cover her eyes. Watching the dancer's skin light up like a fire drew a more hardy laugh from the Shuriman. "Don't be embarrassed, the colour suits you." The dancer answering with a series of embarrassed noises. Sivir rolled her eyes and leaned down to give the scorching skin several teasing kisses, keeping their bodies close as she pried the woman's arms away from her eyes, staring into the embarrassed eyes. "In truth, It's driving me wild." The remark came out as a growl, embarrassed eyes meeting hungry ones. Their lips crashed together, smashing their bodies onto the bed, hunger overtaking embarrassment. The dancer felt hands roam her back, struggling with the clasp of her bra. The dancer arched her back, allowing the Shuriman easy access to the clasp. Within second her bra came loose, quickly being forgotten alongside all their other clothes.

Kai'Sa was given a taste of her own medicine, the Shuriman diving into the skin now accessible to her, raining kisses onto the pale skin. Sivir clasped her lips around a perk nub, her hand shooting up to tease its twin. Her ministrations drawing out cute little mewls from the dancer. Hearing the dancer's angelic voice motivated the Shuriman to roughen her ministrations in an attempt to draw more cute sounds from the dancer's lips. She kissed downwards, sucking onto the supple skin of the dancer's stomach, feeling the taught muscles ripple beneath her skin. The Shuriman stopped when she hit the waistband of the dancer's purple panties, shooting her eyes to hazy violets, her unspoken request being answered with a hesitant nod. The Shuriman hooked her thumbs into the waistband, teasingly pulling the fabric down the dancer's salaciously long legs, being discarded soon after.

"The carpets match the drapes, hmm~" Sivir's comment threatening to have the dancer melt through the sheets. The Shuriman pressing a kiss to the dancer's lower lips, her nose being tickled by a trimmed patch of purple hair. The dancer's embarrassed mewls were replaced with hearty groans. The Shuriman continued to place loving kisses on the dancer's mound, her tongue soon poking and prodding at the hot wetness, drawing more groans out of the dancer. She gave the dancer's slit a long lick, tasting the dancer, a muffled moan escaping her lips as the dancer's tart-sweetness invaded her senses. She continued her ministrations, teasing the dancer to now end, all the while relishing in the cute little moans that fell from her lips and the sweet honey weeping out of her slit.

"Si...Sivir, St...op teasing" Kai'Sa managed to grunt out.

The Shuriman had no choice but to oblige, driving her tongue into the dancer's tight slit, tasting her honey more deeply. She ran her tongue over the dancer's slick walls, feeling them quiver at the foreign intrusion. Sivir kept spearing her tongue into the dancer, using her thumb to stimulate the dancer's clit, the added stimulation pushed the dancer over the edge, her orgasm rippling through her body, her inner walls desperately trying to clamp down on the wriggling tongue inside her. Her back arched off the bed, her hand tangling into brown locks as she kept the Shuriman in place.

Sivir extended the dancer's orgasm for as long as she could, only withdrawing when her back crashed down to the bed. As the dancer gasped for air Sivir wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, cleaning up the dancer's slick. She laid her body onto the gasping dancer, their breasts pressing together as she placed open-mouthed kisses to the dancer's gasping mouth, the dancer tasting herself on the Shurimans lips.

Sivir moved to lay beside the dancer, resting her head on her arm. "So how was it?" Sivir asked the gasping dancer with a quirked eyebrow.

With a gulp of air, the dancer suddenly shot up, pushing the Shuriman down at a blinding speed. Sivir could have sworn she saw purple after-images of the dancer performing the action at a slower pace before the dancer crashed their lips together, giving her no time to process what she saw.

"How about I show you~" the dancer sang, pulling their nude bodies closer to each other as she initiated another long kiss. The dancer soon found herself moving downwards, spending only moments teasing the woman's tan skin as she continued moving downwards. The dancer kissed all along the woman's stomach, dragging her tongue from her navel down, through a neat patch of trimmed brown hair, finally meeting the woman's warm mound. The dancer wasted no time in teasing the woman's slick folds, ravishing the woman's lower lips with licks and kisses. The dancer attacked the woman's hooded nub, drinking in her seeping honey as she stimulated her clit. Kai'Sa loved the unconventional taste of the Shuriman, it being unlike any flavour she has ever worked with. She sucked on the sensitive nub, drawing more honey from the woman, relishing in the Shurimans moans, loving how they evolved from quiet mewls to throaty moans in mere moments. The dancer withdrew from the sensitive nub, driving her tongue into the Shurimans tight folds. The dancer explored the Shurimans wet cavern, wriggling through slick walls, finding a rough patch of nerves. The dancer attacked this patch, enjoying how the Shurimans moans devolved into breathless pants, her inner walls clamping down on the wriggling appendage.

Sivir was driven over the edge when the dancer started stimulating her clit with her thumb, her orgasm shooting through every nerve, her back lifting of the bed as her hands tangled themselves into the bedsheets, her mouth opening in a silent scream. The dancer stuck her arms into the open space, lifting the Shuriman off the bed, keeping her lips clasped around the woman to extend the mind-numbing pleasure coursing through her, only drawing back when the woman in her arms went limp.

* * *

 **Kai'Sa dropped** the woman hips, crawling up to the Shuriman's side. Mimicking her lover's previous pose, resting her head on her elbow, the dancer parroted back "So how was it?"

The Shuriman looked over at the dancer, still breathless from what she did to her, wordlessly, she drew the dancer into a chaste kiss, tasting herself on her lips. The Shuriman pulled back, cleaning her own slick of off the dancer's face. "It was amazing."

Sivir crawled underneath the sheets, inviting the dancer to do the same, an offer she hesitantly accepted. "I didn't tell my bandmates I'd be staying the night," Kai'Sa admitted, pulling the Shuriman into an embrace.

"They probably wouldn't mind. I, on the other hand, placed in an extra day of leave, Galio won't be worried about me when I wake up with a goddess next to me." The dancer flushed at the comment.

"You planned this?" she asked hesitantly

"I mean, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping this would happen, so I made the arrangement just in caa~." The Shuriman's sentence was cut off by a drawn-out yawn, a hand shooting up to cover her mouth. The dancer smiled at the cute moment, leaning up to place a kiss to the Shuriman's cheek. She allowed her eyes to drift close, welcoming the warm embrace of sleep, feeling a happy warmth blooming from within her chest, a warmth she felt under the tanned skin underneath her.

* * *

 **An**

 **That's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at smut, any and all criticism is welcome. I hope to continue this story a bit more**

 **Anyway, If this brightened your day in these dark times I am happy**

 **Stay Safe**

 **Peace**


	10. Chapter 10

With a rustle of silken sheets, the dancer slowly roused from her pleasant slumber. The first thing she noticed was a distinct lack of the Shuriman she had cradled when her eyes fluttered shut, her fears immediately being dispelled by a folded note on the bedside table. The dancer hoisted herself upright, her muscles feeling only slightly stiff.

The stiffness of her muscles, the silken sheets on her skin, all brought memories from the night before rushing to the forefront of her mind. Despite being alone in the room the dancer pulled the sheets over her exposed chest on instinct, feeling embarrassed at the images in her mind. Taking only seconds, the images became normal, the dancers blush fading as she tentatively picky up the note. The dancer looked over the ' _Read Me'_ lazily scrawled across the front, flipping open the folded note.

 _Good morning sleepy head_

 _If you're reading this that must mean your finally awake! If I'm not currently staring at you from the door that means I am currently making breakfast. Hope you like salty bacon 'cause I don't know about you but my body is screaming at me, and I know the nitrates in bacon help relieve muscle strain.  
When you're ready you can come to join me downstairs, I took the liberty of washing your underwear and I left you one of my robes :P  
_

The dancer couldn't help but smile at the note in her hands, from the lazy scribbles of Sivir's handwriting to the message, even just imagining the Shuriman's voice as she read it. Her eyes followed down the bed, finding an absurdly fluffy robe at the foot of the bed, her underwear hidden underneath the heavenly soft robe. The dancer slipped into her cleaned underwear and wrapped herself in the robe, tieing it off at her waist.

The dancer spent a few minutes perusing the room she found herself in, being able to appreciate the sensible decor more. Besides the golden sheets on the bed, the decor of Sivir's room was more minimalist, a desk with a computer on the other side of the room. A single shelf sat above the desk with a select few trophies used to separate a few books. Scattered on the desk were four photographs, one had Sivir next to a giant of a man, the man in a comical chicken costume while the girl wore what Kai'Sa recognized as her uniform. The second photo was of Sivir and her father in what appeared to be an extremely sandy backstage, both wore traditional-looking clothing, The man's clothing looking far more regal than the simple clothing worn by the girl. Kai'Sa took both remaining photos in her hands, these photos clearly being older than the other two by the discolouration. One was of two young girls, one being a younger Sivir and an unknown freckled brunette who was younger than Sivir, the other photo being of a large group of young girls sitting on the steps of a large old looking home, a middle-aged woman standing underneath the doorway.

While the dancer was looking over the images she was unaware of the guest that has entered behind her, jumping ever so slightly at the feeling of arms snaking their way around her waist, feeling a pair of lips suckle onto the exposed skin of her neck. The girl leaned her head back, acknowledging the Shuriman now resting her chin on the dancer's shoulder.

"I see you finally woke up." came the jokingly chiding voice of the Shuriman.

Disregarding the chiding comment, the dancer lifted the image of the younger Sivir and the mystery woman."Who's this?"

The Shuriman took the photo from her, placing it back on the desk."Someone I'm surprised hasn't busted down my door yet." The cryptic answer made the dancer wriggle around in Sivir's grip to shoot her a questioning look, causing the Shuriman to giggle lightly at the cute pout shot her way.

"I'll tell you more over breakfast, I'm starving."The Shuriman grabbed Kai'Sa's hand and tugged her towards the door, the dancer resisting on account of being clad only in the fluffy bathrobe and her underwear. Picking up on the reluctance Sivir shot a smile over her shoulder, "If your worried about my dad he left early this morning, you'll be alright."

The dancer now followed the Shuriman downstairs with much less reluctance, taking a seat at the breakfast nook as the Shuriman finished the simple breakfast she was making. The dancer accepted the cup of coffee placed before her, hearing the other woman giggle slightly as she spooned copious amounts of sugar into the cup. A plate of bacon and eggs was soon placed in front of the dancer, the other woman sitting across from Kai'Sa with her own plate.

The dancer wanted to bring up the picture again, their breakfast going in silence as she worked up the courage to ask. When she finally worked up the courage, she placed her utensils down and cleared her throat."So... Who was in the photo? An early ex maybe?" The dancer couldn't help but blush, feeling slightly guilty at the implication of her question. Sivir only shot a questioning look, a small smirk forming as she straightened out to answer.

Before the Shuriman could answer, a knock on the door rang through the apartment, Sivir getting up with a sigh as she walked over to open the door.

The dancer heard the Shuriman stifle a laugh, hearing her whisper something to the mystery visitor before she heard Sivir speak to them."Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Why don't you come on in?"  
The dancer turned to see the Shuriman and her visitor, clearly, the girl from the picture, wearing a casual set of jeans, a frilly beige blouse and carrying a duffle bag. Kai'Sa knew from how her freckled face fell the woman did not expect to see the dancer. Whatever act Sivir told the woman to follow was launched through the window as the girl devolved into a giddy mess, grabbing Sivir in both arms and jumping about in a circle as she giggled like a madman.

The two women conversed in a language the dancer did not understand, Sivir seemingly chastising the girl for her behaviour, while the girl kept repeating the same line in a giddy squeal. When the girl calmed enough to release Sivir from her bearhug, she approached the dancer with a look Kai'Sa recognized. The look of a fan. Immediately the entire situation clicked, the dancer turning a bright red at the thought of being in front of a fan in her state of undress, despite showing less skin than when she is on stage.

"Uhmm... Ms Kai'Sa? I've always been a huge fan of your dancing!" The girl was hesitant, clutching the duffle bag to her chest, trying to contain her excitement. She took a deep breath before her excitement burst out seemingly uncontrollably. "IBumpedIntoEvelynnOutsideAndSheToldMeToGiveYouThis,SheSaidYouAreCoolWithHandingOutAutographsWhenAsked." The girl was now bright red, holding out the duffle bag alongside a permanent marker and a set of strange bracelets.

The dancer took both items in her hands, the bracelet set being somehow heavier than the duffle bag. Kai'Sa placed the duffle bag down by her feet, choosing to sign the autograph first. Upon inspection, the bracelet set seamed to be made of some sort of stone, impossibly smooth and they had some form of a loop in them."So who do I make this out too?"

"M...m...my name is Taliyah, I'm Sivir best friend." Taliyah was blushing furiously, her freckles standing out even more because of it. As the dancer signed her short message the stone seemed to depress into itself, forever engraving the message into the bracelets. Taliyah seemed to notice the dancer quirking her eyebrow, hastily trying to explain what is happening. Her sputtering was interrupted by the Sivir casually throwing a single line out from behind the shorter girl. "Taliyah is a stone weaver, she controls rocks 'n shit."

Kai'Sa could barely control her laughter, the stone weaver challenging the reddest of tomatoes with her blush. The dancer looked down to the duffle at her feet, noticing a note scribbled in Evelynn's handwriting, a single phrase written on a sticky note. 'Read your messages'. Kai'Sa interrupted the small squabble currently taking place in front of her. "If you'll excuse me, I have to check out what Eve sent me." Lifting the bag the dancer quickly retreated to Sivir's room.

Once she closed the door behind her, Kai'Sa haphazardly tossed the bag onto the bed, swiftly opening the bag, finding her phone and car keys atop a set of casual clothes, a little inspection also delivered a small bag of toiletries. The dancer couldn't help but chuckle at her bandmates thoughtfulness, Evelynn proving ever the complex vixen with a heart of gold. Kai'Sa fished out her phone, finding only a scarce few important messages among the millions of social media notifications. A message from Ahri congratulating her on her successful date and reminding the girl of an interview they have later that week stood out specifically, reminding her to keep her new relationship status on the down-low, should there be any unforeseen consequences.

* * *

 **AN***

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I try to keep going in these times, sometimes it's just a bit difficult to think right. Please endure my slow pace, this story is possibly reaching its end soon.**

 **Comments and criticism are always welcome**

 **Stay Safe and Peace**


End file.
